oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Susanna Virtanen, "Strix"
History Even the most extravagant of cities possess a seedy underbelly; rickety, crumbling tenements, and dark, shady alleyways. Likewise, Susanna Virtanen-- or ‘Strix’, as she prefers to be called— was raised within one of New Osirian’s less-desirable districts. As the daughter of a low-level enforcer for a local gang, she was fortunate; there was nearly always food on her table, even if it was rather poor quality. Nevertheless, her childhood holds few pleasant memories. Her father was distant, aloof- and, Susanna never managed to pry from him the details of her mother’s fate. From his mutterings, when in his cups, she only managed to glean a single, simple detail: she wasn’t coming back. Neglected, frustrated, Susanna frequently picked fights with other local children, yet she never managed to draw his attention, and as she grew older--- the problem only worsened. Less and less frequently, was there food on the table; her father spending more and more on alcohol, sparing hardly a word to his daughter. On the day that Susanna announced that she’d be leaving, he simply grunted; refusing to turn his head, even as she walked out the door, as she left for a new job. Fortunately, a private security firm had been hiring, willing to train its new recruits. Susanna would be little more than hired muscle, watching doors, passageways, but- It was enough. There, she earned her first education of any standing; learning various martial arts, and ways to incapacitate potential attackers, often nonlethally. In time, Susanna finished her training, and was hired out to guard some corporate big-shot’s mansion, along with many other members of her firm. However, after several months of service, her target was slain by an assassin, one that had somehow escaped the notice of the guards. In order to save face, her employer terminated her employment, and once more, Strix was left adrift, alone, jobless; fortunately, she’d saved up enough over the months to keep her head above water. Since then, she’s taken on various jobs as hired muscle, both legally and illegally; following in the footsteps of her father. Personality Upon first impression, Strix can seem callous, abrasive; more interested in her cigarettes, than in conversation. In fairness, this isn’t altogether false; she often chooses to remain silent, having little to offer in terms of simple niceties of conversation. Rather than stumble around in lies, she instead chooses to keep it simple, to avoid addressing topics that she’s not sure how to handle. To her, the direct, physical approach is the simplest. Rarely will she attempt intimidation; instead, should she threaten someone, she intends it as a warning, a fact that she will follow through on. Due to parental neglect, and a general lack of friends growing up, the ex-guard isn’t particularly good at handling relationships, and lacks skill in self-expression. Whilst she might socialize to a degree, she’ll rarely raise her voice, instead maintaining a rather level tone; Disillusioned, she holds little faith in a greater power, or any sort of karmic system, instead adopting the view that events simply happen. Certainly, she’s not bound by any sense of morals, yet neither does she seek out violence, still possessing some faint, personal sense of morality. Appearance A lifetime of physical activity has left Strix’s form well-muscled. Her skin is a soft shade of peach, accentuated by her long-sable hair, which she frequently ties up in a waist-length braid. Her clothes are generally cloth, simply portions of her old guard uniform- rarely including armor, to avoid restricting her movements in battle. Possessed by a striking, crimson gaze, her features are misleadingly delicate; with high cheekbones and an upturned nose. Her face is framed by loose, single bangs, and altogether, not without its own charm, albeit ruined by her personality. On her left shoulder, she bears a small tattoo of a scorpion, and her body is not without feminine curves. All in all, she’s not unattractive, if you’re in to that sort of thing. Friends Susanna lacks many, if any friends, as of this moment. Enemies Similarly, she lacks dedicated enemies. Certainly, in her role as hired muscle, she has wronged certain people, but- As of yet, they have not decided to seek retribution. Aspirations As of this moment, Susanna lacks any particular aspirations; merely seeking a way to pass the time. Ship Data Ship name: Choke-32 Hull class: Kite AC 6; Hardness 0 (Magically Treated Ceramite) HP 180, VP 18 Base Save +4 CMB +4, CMD 14 Ramming Damage: 1d3+Speed VP PB: 5/5 -Life Support (Free) -Heat Shield (1) -Ion Thrusters (2) -Type I Deflection Shield (1) -Type I Rail Cannon (1)Category:Starjammer Player Characters